Xiaolin Arts
by Broadway Evanescence
Summary: The monks attend a Performing Arts High School. AU Rai/Jack
1. First Day

**A/N: this is inspired by my school which just so happens to also be an art school! I major in musical theatre, which, another character majors in. Wink wink. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

 _Jack_

Today was my first day of junior year. To be honest, the thought made me a little nauseous. I was supposed to be a sophomore this year but I skipped my freshman year because I was apparently _"much more advanced than the other kids."_ This was the year of ACTS, looking for the perfect college and even worse, this was the year that my GPA _actually_ counted in the system. I carried my heavy books and AP assignmentS in my arms. Yes, my AP literature class actually assigned us homework over the summer. I was furious. There was so much pressure on me, and I just turned fifteen. This was the year I needed to get my shit together, and fast.

I major in visual arts which I believe, is one of the most chill conservatories of them all. The dancers are stuck up bitches, the music majors are total nerds, the theatre majors are just too happy all the time, and the culinary arts majors are... well they're okay. It was everyone else who pissed me off. My mom, correction, my _step_ mom was too busy talking on the phone with her clients, so she dropped me off extremely late. Advisory started in five minutes so I was walking down the hall pretty fast. My phone buzzed. I fished it out of my pocket, not really paying attention to the other students in front of me. Next thing I know, some idiot bumps into me and all of my work flies through the air, littering the hallway.

"Ah crap, sorry dude."

"Uh... no worries." What I really wanted to say to this jerk was much meaner, and it involved a few profanities, but I didn't have time to fight over something petty. The guy who bumped into me was wearing an orange coat-like vest with green sweat pants and black Pumas. He wore red wristbands and the medallion around his neck looked pretty ancient. His mint green eyes met mine and he just smiled, revealing his ivory teeth. His skin was a nice, golden brown. He handed me the gathered papers in his hands. This kid was _clearly_ new. I would remember someone that looked like him.

"Thanks." I muttered. He chuckled.

"Nice _eyeliner_." He adjusted his black book bag and walked away, as if I were a speck of dust that he brushed from his shoulder. I rolled my eyes. What a dick. I tried checking my phone again. It was dad.

 _You left your room a mess... again. Your tablet and phone privileges are gone until this pigsty is spotless. Also, look out for your cousin. It's her first day too- 7:58 a.m._

I hated how dad talked to me just like he would to any of his employees. I groaned and ran to advisory.

* * *

 _Raimundo_

Yeah, this school was definitely strange as hell. Guys wearing eyeliner, girls kissing other girls in the halls, dudes in tights.

I did not belong here.

My mom just made me come here because she said I needed somewhere to exert my energy, and I guess majoring in theatre would do just the trick. It was the only conservatory that seemed easy. My old school in Brazil was also not that great when it came to academics or the arts, which I didn't really mind. Memorizing a couple of monologues was no big deal though. I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff for advisory. I couldn't help but feel bad for that kid that I bumped into. I actually thought about apologizing for a second, but then I shook that shit off. He'll be fine.

* * *

 _Kimiko_

I had to force myself to put my hair in a single bun. My ponytails turned out super cute today. I did like how the pink swirls of dyed hair twirled into the center of my bun though. It reminded me of strawberry ice cream. I carried my cellphone in one hand and my ballet shoes in the other. Keiko texted me right when I walked through the doors of the school.

 _How's softmore year?!- 8:56 a.m._

I couldn't help but giggle at the misspelling of 'sophomore'. I replied:

 _Lol I just got here! I already miss u! Tlk2U L8r?- 8:56 a.m._

 _K. Dnt 4get!- 8:57 a.m._

"You wanna watch where you're going newbie?" I looked up to see a tall, slim girl with short blonde hair. She was wearing a tight black mini skirt and a blue tank top. Her skin was pale and her face was covered in cheap makeup. She had a brown paw print on her wrist. It looked liked a cat paw. The work of an awful henna artist. I was standing a few feet away from her and the other girls that surrounded her locker.

"I'm no where near you." I said. There was definitely spite laced into my voice. Who does this girl think she is?! She scoffed.

"Let me guess, you're one of those creepy VA's aren't you?" I guess VA meant visual artist. I held out my ballet shoes.

"No. I'm _clearly_ a dancer. Are you a dancer? You don't look like one." She caught her breath. I guess she didn't expect the 'newbie' to talk back.

"For your information, I'm an MT, a musical theatre major, meaning I can sing, act, _and_ dance. Which by the way, I'm sure you can't do any of them." I could feel my face heat up with fury and embarrassment.

"OMG nice one Ashley!" Ashley sharply turned to the girl who spoke.

"Meghan, how many times do I have to say this, it's KATNAPPE."

"Ugh, sorry."

"Well you know what Katnappe, I-" The warning bell started to ring. We had one minute to get to class. I wanted to finish my burn so bad, but I knew I should not waste my time on some prissy know-it-all like this girl. I took a deep breath and walked away. Her friends started laughing.

"That's right Freshie. Go to class!" One of the girls shouted. I turned around fiercely.

"I'm a softmore! I mean... a sophomore, oh forget it!"

* * *

 _Clay_

I quickly parked my motorcycle in the school parking lot and ran inside. Jessie, my sister, was right behind me. The warning bell started to ring, so I knew I didn't have time to get breakfast. I was starving.

"I'll see ya later Clay." Jessie shouted and ran to her advisory.

I started to make my way to my own advisory when Mr. Young started to walk my way. Mr. Young was the principal of the school. He wore an ivy green colored suit and a blood red tie. He looked pretty angry with me, and I think I knew why.

"Bailey, my office, _now_." I sighed. I knew this could not be good.

"You were late to class every single day last year and it seems that you are on that same path _this_ year."

"Well, ya see Mister Young, my dad likes ta give me tons of farm work when I git home and it's hard when-"

" _Enough_ of your excuses. If you're late to class one more time you're spending the weekend in detention. Am I understood?" His eyes almost appeared red. I'm sure it was just my wild imagination. I put my head down.

"Yes sir." I grabbed my things and headed out the door. Senior year was going to be a tough one.

* * *

 _Omi_

"Omi, right on time I see."

"Yes Mr. Fung! My education is very important to me. As you say, being on early is on time and being on time is late." I replied with a smile.

"Well Omi, it's 7:15. Class starts at 8:00. Don't you want to speak to any of your new friends?" He asked while feeding the class pet, Dojo. He was a small lizard that resembled the look of a real dragon. I looked down at my complete homework.

"My friends..? Oh no. They're probably really busy right now."

"I see. Well, here's your schedule. Be sure to look it over. This year, all advisories will have a mixture of students from all different grade levels. Try not to intimidate your fellow freshman. Alright Omi?"

"Mr. Fung, Even though I am the best pianist at this school, I would _never_ intimidate my class mates! I cannot help if I am great at everything I do!" I looked at my schedule and I was not surprised to see that all of my classes were honors. I grinned. "However, if the students need any help, which they probably will, I will be more than willing to assist them."

"I know you will Omi." I felt that I already had an advantage. Even though I had been homeschooled all my life, Mr. Fung has been teaching me for years. Back at my foster home, they hired Mr. Fung to teach me how to play piano at four years old and I have been playing ever since. This was my first time being in a real high school, and I was not at all nervous. Before I knew it, students started to file into the classroom. Our advisory class seemed pretty small. There were only four students, including me.

A small Japanese girl whose face was really red. A Hispanic boy listening to music from some kind of phone, and a pale boy with black smudges beneath his eyes and lots of papers in his hands. Mr. Fung looked around.

"This seems wrong." He looked at a white sheet of paper. "It appears that I have five students in this advisory. I'll have to take this to Mr. Young but for right now, I will take attendance and allow you all to introduce ourselves." The door opened abruptly and a tall blonde boy carrying a cowboy hat came in sloppily.

"I'm so sorry sir! I was late and Mr. Young stopped me and-" Mr. Fung raised his hand to silence him.

"It is alright. Please sit down while I take attendance." The bulky student sat behind me while Mr. Fung read our names from a sheet.

"Omi."

"Here!"

"Kimiko Tohomiko."

"Present."

"Raimundo Pedrosa."

"Sup."

"Clay Bailey."

"Sir."

"And... Jack Spicer?"

"Here."

"Excellent. Now, let us all introduce ourselves. I am Mr. Fung. I will be one of your music teachers if you are a music major and your advisor throughout the year. Now, when it is your turn to speak, please state your name, age, and conservatory. You can also say anything we should know about you." He motioned to Kimiko. Her face had returned to its normal color and she sat straight up.

"Hi! I'm Kimiko. I'm fifteen and I'm a dance major. I'm excited to be here. I like fashion and going on my phone." She smiled and looked behind her. Jack was drawing on some sort of large cell phone. He raised his hand slightly.

"My name is Jack. I'm a VA and I'm 15."

"Is that all?" Mr. Fung asked. Jack frowned.

"Uh... I like video games. Especially Mind Creeper and Goo Zombies." Kimiko's face brightened.

"I love those games!" I raised my hand.

"Jack? What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing Cue-ball. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"What are you drawing _on_?"

"It's called a Wacom tablet. It's used for art and stuff."

"That is really cold!" Kimiko smiled.

"I think you mean 'cool'."

"That too."

"Excuse me young man." Mr. Fung called out to the boy with his headphones in. He pulled out one of the mini speakers from his ears.

"Yeah?"

"Please introduce yourself and put away the 3PM player."

"My name's Raimundo. I'm 14 and I'm a theatre major. I like playing soccer."

"Where are you from Raimundo? I hear that you have a slight accent." Mr. Fung asked.

"Brazil." The student with the cowboy hat raised his hand. Mr. Fung raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Clay?"

"So, do you speak Spanish er somethin'?"

"No, I speak Portuguese. They're not the same thing."

"Oh." A long silence followed. "Well I guess it's my turn then. I'm Clay. I'm a culinary arts major and I'm from Texas. I turn 17 next week and I jus' like to cook."

"And eat too." Raimundo muttered, earning and stern look from Mr. Fung.

"And last but not least, Omi."

"Hello friends! My name is Omi. I am 13 and I-"

"What's your last name?"

"...What...?"

"What's your last name? Like... Omi what?" Raimundo repeated. I started to play with the hem of my sweater.

"Uh... Well..."

"Do you not have one...?" Kimiko asked with concern. Mr. Fung started to massage his temple.

"Let's move on shall we?" Omi, tell the class what your major is."

I had never felt so low in my whole life, and I never feel low! I actually never thought of a real last name. Everyone else had one, but me.

"I'm a music major." I mumbled and I continued to look down. The bell rang. It was time to go. Mr. Fung handed us our schedules and we left the classroom.

 **A/N: there you have it! The first chapter! Sorry it was so choppy but each chapter will have either one or two points of view! You can vote and tell me who you think should go first. Please review!**


	2. Black Suit, Green Shirt

Jack

The rest of the day went on. Math, Chemistry, and World Literature. Now it was time for conservatory. First I had photography and digital editing with Mr. Bean, and then I had my sculpting class with Mr. Young. Due to the fact that I went to a janky school, we had a low budget. A _very_ low budget. So, our academic teachers, including our principal, stood in as our conservatory teachers. Sculpting was definitely my favorite class.

Someone started pulling the sleeve of my red sweater, so I turned around and took off my headphones. I was already agitated and I didn't feel in the mood to talk. It was the new kid Raimundo.

"Jack right?" I scoffed.

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"Look, I can't find room 209. I have scene study. Can you just tell me where it is?" I pondered helping him for a moment.

"No." I started to put back on my headphones when he snatched them from my hand. "Dude I said no, give my-"

"Trust me, if I could ask anybody else, I would, but I don't know anyone here. If this is about earlier, I'm sorry okay? If I'm late to class, my dad's gonna beat the shit out of me and I can't get another detention-"

"Hold on a minute," I cut across his sentence. "you already have a detention on your first day?" He looked down.

"Yeah. For arguing with Mr. Guan. He's an awful P.E. teacher." His reply made me smirk as he handed me back my skull candy headphones.

"I always hated Mr. Guan." I said.

"Can you just show me the way and I'll leave you alone?" My eye roll was inevitable.

"Fine."

The path to room 209 was more than just awkward, it was excruciating. The silence was almost unbearable. Raimundo played with the strings on his hoodie while my headphones played nothing. I just didn't feel like pressing the play button to My Chemical Romance, in case he wanted to tell me something, then I could hear him. After what seemed like years, we finally reached the doorway of his class.

"Thanks dude. I owe you." He playfully punched me in the arm. It hurt pretty bad but I played it off like it was nothing. He disappeared from my sight and I stepped toward the stairwell.

"Jack?" I turned back around. Raimundo's head peered out from the room.

"Yeah?"

"Your eyeliner is actually kinda cute."

And just like that, his mint green eyes were gone.

* * *

Kimiko

I threw on my red leotard. Plastic diamonds were sprinkled on to it in a cute fashion. The sole on my pointe shoes started to come lose again so I had to super glue them back on while I rushed to class. Daddy would not be happy with me if he was here.

I am always organized but today did not seem like my day. My bun was messier than usual and my tights had runs in them. Right when I walked into class, everyone stared at me like I had just murdered someone. "You must be Kimiko."

I looked to see a tall, gorgeous woman in a pearl colored leotard with velvet hair. Her skin was a fair brown and her eyes were lime green. She had an evil, venomous appearance.

"Yes Ma'am."

"What's your last name?" She asked.

"Tohomiko. Kimiko Tohomiko."

"I didn't need to hear your first name again. I already know it." A few of the dancers laughed. I blushed in embarrassment. "What are you wearing?" I looked down.

"A leotard?"

"The dress code for dance is all black. No other colors. You need a black leotard and pink tights for ballet, and black tights for jazz. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Ms. Wuya was written in red marker on the board. The room was was burning hot so the marker appeared to melt. It resembled blood.

She called all of our names and placed us onto the ballet barre. I was placed behind a frail blonde girl named Meghan Spicer. Ms. Wuya carried a wooden stick. I knew she was not allowed to hit us with it, but I started to tremble slightly.

"First position." Ms. Wuya called out. "Two demis, one grand plié." Class was easy in the beginning but then things got much harder. "We're going to go across the floor now." Meghan ran in front of me and in the process, she stepped on my foot.

"Can you watch it?" Meghan said to me. I knew she looked familiar. Her blonde locks were tied into a large bun with a pink bow around it. She was the one of the girls in Katnappe's posse.

" _You're_ the one who stepped on _my_ foot." I replied. Ms. Wuya gave us a look and we shut our mouths.

"Ms. Wuya, Kimiko just pushed me for no reason." Ms. Wuya's brow furrowed.

"Kimiko, see me after class."

"But Ms. Wuya! She-"

"I don't want to hear it." My blood started to boil. I couldn't really put my finger on it at the moment,but Meghan reminded me of someone else annoying that I knew.

* * *

Jack

"Now, start to sculpt the subject. I at least want the bottom portion of her figure done within half an hour." Mr. Young adjusted the collar on his green button up and closed his black suit jacket. He made eye contact with me as he did so. It made me blush. Katnappe stood with her weight on her right leg and her hip popped to the side. It was just my luck.

Our first student model just so happened to be my ex. She kept rolling her eyes at me whenever we made eye contact and I couldn't resist sticking my tongue out at her. "Aren't models supposed to be still?!" I asked Mr. Young. The look he gave me sent chills up my spine.

"Got a problem doofus?" Katnappe asked.

"Yeah I do actually," I stood from my seat, gaining everyone's attention. "What kind of stupid name is Katnappe? Your name is Ashley." Ashley jumped from the podium and we stared each other down. Mr. Young slammed his hand down on the desk.

"Jack, I've had enough of your foolishness. Stop by my office for a detention slip." I opened my mouth to protest but he silenced me by raising his hand. "And Katnappe, you are on lunch duty for the rest of the week. Now stand on the podium or you will lose your service learning hours." Katnappe winked at me and got back in her spot. I bit my lip and continued to sculpt.l

 **A/N: here's chapter two! Sorry it took forever**!


End file.
